


I'm not drunk. I'm sexy. There's a difference.

by JenStarkRogers3490



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenStarkRogers3490/pseuds/JenStarkRogers3490





	I'm not drunk. I'm sexy. There's a difference.

Keith was in bed contemplating his teenage life, instead of studying for his history test. Things between him and Lance have been- well different. 

Ever since third grade Keith and Lance have been inseparable. And ever since seventh grade, when Keith accepted the fact he was gay, he has been in love with his best friend. 

He knew Lance wouldn't feel the same about him even if he is bisexual. And Keith was ok with that. Or so it seemed. 

It all started with that almost kiss two weeks ago. They were wrestling on Lance’s floor like always but then Lance flipped them, faces almost touching.

Lance just stayed on top of Keith, bodies up against each other, looking at his delectable lips. Keith licked his lips at the attention, and Lance followed the movement with his eyes.

Lance moved closer, but before he could kiss Keith, they were interrupted by Lance's little brother.   
After that day, Lance kept staring at Keith differently. Every time Keith turned to look at Lance, he was already looking back at him.

The only thing Keith could think of is the Latino boy with the tan skin and those sultry lips. Before his thoughts could get ahead of him, his phone buzzed with a text from Lance.

Lance: Keithy why didn’t you go to the party.   
Lance: I’m straight up tipsy.

Keith: Yeah I can tell if your calling me by that name.  
Keith: straight up huh.

Lance: It was yummy.  
Lance: Don't look at my snpps  
Lance: *snaps

Keith: Too late babe.  
Keith: I already saw you butcher Hamilton.

Lance: Noooo  
Lance: For the revolution!  
Lance: Yo but I had the funniest interaction with Hunk and a $10 dollar bill.  
Lance: That Hamilton cracks me up.  
Lance: I’ll tell you tomorrow if I remember lol

Keith: lol you drunk af. 

Lance: I’m not drunk   
Lance: I’m sexy  
Lance: There's a difference 

Keith: That just proves my point.

Lance: Ur booty is on point.

Keith: How do you have more game while drunk.

Lance: Cause you don’t win unless you playing the game.

Just then Keith heard a knock on the door. “Lance? What are you doing here. Please tell me you didn't drive like that.”

“Relax Keithy boy, Hunk drove me. And before you ask no Hunk did not drink.” Lance pushed his way into Keith’s room. He was fidgeting, nervous about something. 

“Lance, why are you here and not at your house?”  
“What, you kicking me out already?”

“No I just-uh want to know?” Keith responds unsure on what was happening with his friend. Lance collected himself and faced Keith, “ I need to tell you something. And before you interrupt, just listen let me say it and then you can hate me if you want too.”

Keith started to worry at Lance's last words, but nodded anyway.

Lance breathed out, “Okay here goes. Keith I’m in love with you. I have been since middle school. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And ever since that day on my bedroom floor, Keith I knew I had to tell you. I can't hide it anymore, because if I have to look at those delicious lips one more day and not be able to kiss them, I won't be able to survive long. And before you think I’m only saying this because I'm a little tipsy, I’ll promise that I’ll tell you the same thing tomorrow and the days to come, meaning it more each day. Ok I’m done you could speak now.” 

Keith just stares at Lance in shock. He was definitely not expecting that, but he was more than happy either way. 

Lance was starting to worry at Keith's silence. Before Lance could say anything, Keith wrapped his hands behind Lance's neck and smashed their lips together.  
It took Lance two seconds before he realized that, yes, Keith was kissing him. He quickly got with the program and kissed Keith back with much fervor. Years of the two pining for each other was all spoken through that kiss.

Keith was the first to break for air. He looked at Lance with passion and so much love, “ How could you ever think I would hate you. I love you too you dork. But I'd still like it if you told me this again tomorrow and the days to come.”

Lance blushed, “Whose the dork now, mullet.” Keith then pulled Lance back into another earthshattering kiss.  
Lance broke the kiss this time, “Keith, can I stay here with you tonight.”

“Um- yeah. But no funny business alright.”

“Aw you're no fun.” Lance smirked, followed by a slap to Keith's butt.” 

“Lance!” Keith chased after Lance and tackled him on the bed. Lance was laughing all throughout this interaction. Keith was just smiling down at the laughing boy, wondering what he did to deserve such a beautiful person.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Lance asked, eyes sparkling, smile wide.

“Nothing. YOUR just beautiful.” Lance blushed at his words and Keith did the only thing he could do at the moment. He kissed him.

“Come on mullet. Let’s get some sleep.”

 

The next morning Keith woke up to dazzling blue eyes and the brightest smile. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Right back at you, hot stuff.” Lance winked in response. “I love you.” 

Keith smiles at that. He didn't doubt Lance, but it’s still nice whenever he says those words. “I love you too.”   
Smiling, Lance leans down to Kiss Keith. “Wait. Does this make you my boyfriend?” Lance asked nervously.

Keith laughed at the boy above him, “ Lance I told you I love you, so yeah you are definitely my boyfriend. There's no way om letting you go now. So you're stuck with me.” 

“Oh no the horror.” Lance teases. He brushes his fingers through Keith’s soft hair, leaning down to Kiss his boyfriend. He could get used to this.


End file.
